harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Marlene McKinnon
Marlene McKinnon (d. 1981) was a member of the Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War. Before the end of the war, she was murdered by Death Eaters along with her family. The McKinnons were described as being one of the families Voldemort and his followers murdered during the first war. Biography Early life Marlene was a part of the wizarding McKinnon family. It is possible that she had at least one sibling, or a spouseIn Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone, Hagrid explicitly states "the McKinnons"; this means there was more than one McKinnon, but it is never stated as to whether it was a sibling of Marlene or a husband.. It was known that she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and might've befriended Lily Evans during this time. First Wizarding War During the First Wizarding War, Marlene McKinnon became a member of the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation led and founded by Albus Dumbledore, in order to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She fought in several battles of the First Wizarding War. The McKinnons were said to be one of the families killed off by Voldemort, as Rubeus Hagrid told Harry in his first year, when pushed to discuss the matter. Death Marlene and her whole family were murdered by Death Eaters in 1981 (before last weekend of October). Based upon reference to the McKinnon murders in Lily's letter to Sirius in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 10, Lily Said "also Dumbledore’'s still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. ", "Wormy was here last weekend. I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the next about the McKinnons;" and Albus Dumbledore said "why the Cloak was in my possession on the night your parents died. James had showed it to me just a few days previously." in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 35. Igor Karkaroff implicated Travers as one of the people who was involved. Goblet of Fire, Chapter 30 Mad-Eye Moody pointed Marlene out to Harry Potter in a photo of the Order that was taken two weeks before her death.Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 9 Etymology "Marlene" is a name of Germanic origin, and is a blend of the names "Maria" and "Magdaline"; which mean "star of the sea" and "of Magdala" respectively. The name "McKinnon" is Scottish, an Anglicised version of the Gaelic name "Mac Fhionghuin", meaning "fair born" or "fair son." It is also translated as "love." Behind the scenes *Although the McKinnon family is mentioned throughout the series, as well in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Marlene and the Longbottoms were the only ones identified as working for the Order. *In the film adaptation, Sirius Black points out Marlene McKinnon in the photograph of the Order of the Phoenix to Harry. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references es:Marlene McKinnon fr:Marlene McKinnon fi:Marlene McKinnon pl:Marlena McKinnon McKinnon, Marlene McKinnon, Marlene McKinnon, Marlene McKinnon, Marlene McKinnon, Marlene McKinnon, Marlene McKinnon, Marlene Category:McKinnon family